Everytime We Touch
by Xaegha
Summary: YoBling oneshot : Slight sandle undertones


**Disclaimer: Yeah. Don't own anything. You all know the drill.**

Acting completely out of character, Warrick practically stumbled into the breakroom with an extremely nervous grin pasted on his face. "Guys…" He addressed the group made up only of Nick, Sara and Greg, "I need your help." They all looked at him, wondering whether or not they should be worried. Greg spoke up.

"Uh…" He coughed uncomfortably, "Please tell me you didn't kill your suspect and now you want our help to hide the body because I like you and everything, but I don't think that I could live with myself. OR do you need help with an experiment? I'll help out in that case except you can't touch my feet. I have bad memories of people touching my feet…" Greg trailed off.

Warrick looked at him strangely, blinked twice, and turned back to Nick and Sara, "Well. As you all know, I've been seeing Cath for a few months now and I-"

"Wait? What?" Nick said, holding up a hand to stop him, "You and _Catherine_?" Warrick nodded. "Since when?"

"Sara didn't tell you?"

Greg and Nick shook their heads while Sara simply stated, "Wasn't my place. But if you two _must_ know, I set them up about four months ago. Turns out Tina had been uh… fishing off of the company pier, if you know what I mean." Nick and Greg looked at her incredulously, "I told Warrick, they split up, told Catherine to ask Warrick out on a date or else I would. They went out to dinner and, wait." Sara stopped in mid sentence and turned to Warrick who had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Are you going to propose to her?!" He nodded and Sara squealed loudly, causing the three boys to cover their ears and glare at her, "This is SO EXCITING!!!!!!"

Warrick cleared his throat, "Anyways, I need your help. I've got the ring, but I don't have any clue on how to ask her."

Nick put on a smug smile. "I've got an idea. I _was_ saving it for when I propose, but seeing as I don't even have a girlfriend…" Nick stared off blankly and was quiet for several moments. "Erm… Anyways…" He whispered into Warrick's ear who faced him with an eyebrow raised.

"Will it work? I mean it just seems so cheesy… There? Are you sure?"

"Of course it will work! It was my plan and nothing I do ever goes wrong!" Nick walked over to Greg and then to Sara and told them of his plan. Greg laughed and Sara nodded, both giving their consent to help. "Perfect." Nick smiled mischievously, "Let's do it."

"I feel like an idiot." Warrick said, turning to face nick, "This isn't going to work."

Nick grinned, "Of course it will! When have I ever failed you? On second thought, don't answer that… Oh! There's Greg and Sara!" He pointed to the pair making their way towards them, "Sar, got everything set up?" She nodded, "Greg, you got Cath to come?" He nodded as well. "Great." He swiveled in his chair to where Warrick was, "Rick. It's all up to you now. Don't mess it up." Nick gave him a thumbs-up sign, grabbed Sara and Greg's arms who had also been wishing Warrick good luck, and dragged them away.

Warrick looked around, he had to hand it to Nick, that boy went all out. The garage barely looked like itself anymore. Instead, Sara took on the task on learning how to dim the lights; Greg surprised him by actually owning soft, romantic music and Nick's flirting skills gained him a few Italian dishes for Catherine and Warrick to split. Grissom even helped, making sure that only Catherine had access to the room and that neither could be called out to a scene. He turned his gaze to his clothes, 'It feels so wrong to be wearing a suit to work. Oh well, it's the least that I could do.' He thought, his hand in his pocket playing around with the ring he hoped Catherine would accept. Taking in the whole atmosphere, the only thing that seemed remotely out of place was, ironically, the car that dayshift was processing.

All his thoughts went out the window when he saw Catherine standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "Warrick…" She said slowly, "What'cha doin'?" Warrick motioned for her to come over as he pulled a chair out for her. "Erm… Thank you"

Catherine's line of questioning ceased when the food was placed in front of her. But when she finished eating, the questions stated to form once again. Warrick beat her to it. "Catherine, I love you more than anything," he got down on one knee and fished around in his pocket, grabbing the ring and pulling it out, "So Catherine, will you marry me?"

Catherine's hand flew to her mouth and no words were able to come out. She said nothing for several moments and Warrick sighed sadly and began to get up. She found her voice and quickly said, "Of course I'll marry you!" Warrick jumped up, put the ring on her finger and spun her around. Neither noticed the three set of eyes peeking at them through the door. They smiled, slapped hands, and left Warrick to figure the rest out.

**Two months later**

"Sara! Greg!" Nick said, running towards the two who were looking over the autopsy photos in the layout room from their newest case "I need a favor."

Greg turned to Sara, "It seems like everyone here is needed out help. First Warrick, now Nick? Who's next? Grissom?"

Sara snorted, "Unlikely! No, my money's on David or Archie."

Nick gave them an evil look before continuing, "Sara, you have an amazing voice." She blushed, "And Greg, I have heard tell of you playing the piano pretty darn good." Greg nodded slowly, "Well, I want Warrick and Cath to have an extra special wedding, reception included. So I was hoping that the two of you would play and sing their first dance song." He looked at them hopefully but when he saw Sara about to refuse, he added, "It's only for one song. I have it picked out; all you need to do is practice and perform it once. Just once." Noting that what he said did nothing, he looked at them pitifully and said simply, "Please?"

"We'll do it." Greg said, not asking for Sara's input and not noticing how when he agreed, her face drained of all color. Nick smiled widely at them. "So, what's the song?" Nick handed them two sets of sheet paper.

"It's called 'Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix).' It's slow, pretty, and perfect for their first dance."

Sara, despite the fact she felt like she was going to throw up at the thought of singing in front of a cloud, burst out laughing, "You called a song PRETTY!!!" Greg started to snicker along with her and nether noticed Nick walking away. Once they calmed down, Sara turned to Greg, "Are we really going to do this?"

Greg smiled placidly at her, "Of course we are! This is going to be so exciting!" Sara smile weakly. "Come over to my place after shift. I'll order some take-out and we can get cracking on this."

"Until then." Sara said over her shoulder.

**Three weeks later**

Sara had been going over to Greg's apartment after shift everyday for the past three weeks and was beginning to spend more time there than she did at her own apartment. Greg joked around saying that she should just move in. She joined in laughing, but somewhere along the way, she found herself wishing that he was serious. It was at the moment she realized she was falling for Greg that the song went from great to amazing.

"Wow." That was all Nick could say, "That was amazing." Sara smiled at Greg whose heart fluttered at the sight of her gap-toothed grin. "Do you think ready?"

Greg again took the liberty of answering for both of them. "We have a few things to work on, but by next week it should be flawless."

**One week later – Wedding day**

Catherine paced nervously, "I can't do this! I can't!" Sara laughed at Catherine's breakdown which only earned her a glare, "Well, at least the maid of honor is having a good time. BUT THE BRIDE ISN'T!!!" Catherine nearly started to cry.

Sara tried to comfort her while thinking to herself, 'Never, ever, ever get pregnant before your wedding. Ever.' "It's alright, Catherine. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how a week ago you were so excited for this and now you don't want to. It's rather funny."

Catherine looked at her and laughed as well, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right! Now, make tracks! You have a guy to marry!"

"Yes, ma'am." Catherine saluted her as they walked downstairs to where everyone else was waiting.

**At the reception**

"Excuse me everyone," Nick said, tapping on his glass, "I'd like to present to all of you Mr. and Mrs. Warrick Brown! And I have two things to say to you. First off, IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! And the second one is much more sentimental and all that jazz. Warrick, you're my best friend, and Catherine- you're one of my favorite people. That's why I waned this wedding to be extra special, including your first dance. So, instead of a recording, it's going to be two resident CSIs performing for you!" Neither Catherine nor Warrick looked very pleased. "So without further ado- Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle with their rendition of the song 'Everytime We Touch!' Greg and Sara everyone!"

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other, surprise evident in their eyes. Out of all of the CSIs, Greg and Sara were the two that they pegged would _not_ do this. Warrick shrugged his shoulders and took Catherine's hand as Sara and Greg took to the stage. Greg started to play and soon Sara joined him, singing softly and quietly.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my reams,_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive.'_

People started swaying to the music and Greg smiled at Sara, sending her subtle bits of encouragement once he realized how nervous she actually was. He almost started to laugh at the situation. Sara Sidle could take on the roughest, toughest criminals, hold her own in a fight, speak at conferences, and yet she has stage fright.

'_Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cuz everytime we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go, want you in my life.'_

Sara felt more confident when she sat down next Greg on the piano bench. Nick grinned widely; this was even better than he could have ever imagined.

'_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_Oh, the good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall.'_

Catherine was impressed by Sara and Greg, Warrick was impressed by how amazing Catherine looked, and Nick was amazed that nothing in his plans had fallen apart.

'_Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I an fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cuz every touch…_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go, want you in my life'_

There wasn't a single person in the room who wasn't smiling, besides Grissom that is, but he never shows emotion. Sara's voice got quieter.

'_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last, need you by my side._

_Cuz everytime we touch, I feel the static,_

_Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let go you in my life.'_

The guest clapped loudly as both Greg and Sara stood to take a bow and walk off the stage. Catherine was the first to them and she basically tackled them with a hug, "Thank you so much! It was abso-fricken-lutely fabulous!" Sara smiled at her while Warrick came to collect his wife. "Thanks again." Catherine said sincerely while Warrick guided her away.

Nick was next and he took them over to where Grissom had saved them sports at a table. "That was wonderful, guys. Absolutely perfect."

Grissom nodded his agreement, "That was great. It really was." Grissom rarely complimented anyone and Greg and Sara basked in its warmth. A song came over the speaker and gathering his courage, Grissom turned to Sara, "would you like to dance?"

Sara, along with nick and Greg looked surprised, the Grissom they knew would never ask someone to dance. "Well, Grissom, you seem to have drunk a little more champagne than you really should have. And up until a few months ago, I would have jumped at that chance- you being drunk or not, but now I'm going to have to decline." Sara looked to Greg, "Greg? Wanna dance?" Greg smirked and led Sara to the dance floor, leaving behind a stunned Nick and a somewhat disappointed Grissom.

"Nick would you like to dance?"

"Grissom. You've had too much to drink."


End file.
